


Chapter 4: Fallen (extended cut)

by midnightmumblings



Series: SB19 Future!AU [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonus Smut, I promised someone I'd write an extended version, M/M, Riding, Smut, They said I edged them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: So, this is an extended cut of the final scene in Chapter 4 of my fic Dans L'eternite (Into Eternity).  The last parts contained a very short sex scene, and by popular demand - and by popular, I mean one person requested it because they said I had edged them - here's the extended cut :3I hope you like it, Kev.  This one's for you.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: SB19 Future!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Chapter 4: Fallen (extended cut)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an extended cut of the final scene in Chapter 4 of my fic Dans L'eternite (Into Eternity). The last parts contained a very short sex scene, and by popular demand - and by popular, I mean one person requested it because they said I had edged them - here's the extended cut :3
> 
> I hope you like it, Kev. This one's for you.

“Look,” Josh murmured, moving closer. “I know you were incredibly out of earlier, but did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Just asked, a husky whisper pouring forth from his lips.

“That you wanted to kiss me?” Came the question.

In response, Jus surged forward, capturing Josh’s lips in a desperate kiss. It was enough to knock the air out of the engineer, but he immediately kissed back, feeling Jus smile against his lips.

They pulled back for a bit, foreheads touching, breathing heavily against each other. 

“What the fuck were we waiting for?” Josh asked him as he kissed Jus again, this time softer and sweeter than the last. “I’ve been wanting that since I met you.”

“Have you now?” Jus murmured with a grin. “You gotta be careful, my arm’s still not....”

In response, Josh took the edges of Justin’s shirt in his hands. He lifted it slowly, not breaking eye contact with Jus. “May I?” He asked softly, and Jus nodded, obediently lifting up his arms as Josh gently removed his shirt and tossed it to the side.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” Jus pointed out, and Josh couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He went to work on his own shirt, lifting it up over his head and tossing it as well in the same general direction he threw Jus’ shirt. 

“That better?” Josh asked as he sat back, and he couldn’t help but grin at Jus’ reaction. The commander’s eyes were wide, almost as if he was drinking in the sight in front of him. With his good hand, he reverently reached forward, placing a hand on Josh’s chest, causing the engineer to shiver slightly at the touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jus murmured, pulling Josh back in for a kiss, their bare chests flush against each other’s. 

“Me? You should see you,” Josh replied when he pulled away. He could already feel his pants tightening as his cock became hard with the activities they were doing.

“ _ You  _ should take your pants off,” Jus murmured, and Josh wasted no time in obeying, getting out of his pants and pulling Jus’ shorts off as well. Moments later, their underwear joined the pile.

With clothes thrown off, Josh pushed Jus back against the bed. “Let me take care of you,” he murmured against his lips. “You’ve had a long day.”

Jus grinned, leaning back. “Well, what are you waiting for, baby?” He asked cheekily, before Josh pulled him into another kiss.

“You got any lube around these areas?” Josh asked, and Jus nodded.

“Keep one in the bedside drawer,” Jus replied, and Josh reached over and grabbed a tube from the drawer. 

“Well, glad to know not much has changed in this area,” he remarked as he poured a generous amount on his fingers. 

“Why change something that works?” Jus asked with a smirk before his mouth fell open at the sight of Josh reaching a finger behind him, working himself open. “Oh, baby, you want me to do that?”

“No, I got it,” Josh replied with a huff, stretching himself further with another finger. “I said I’ll take care of you...and I will…” he breathed out. 

Jus leaned back, hard cock out on display for Josh, and he gasped when the engineer bent over and put his mouth on Jus’ cock. Josh started with sucking at the tip, taking in Jus’ throbbing member inch by inch, getting his dick wet with the saliva that dribbled out of him.

Jus keened, arching his back, and he couldn’t help but thrust up into Josh’s warm mouth, causing the engineer to choke slightly on his length.

“S-sorry, sweetheart,” Jus murmured as Josh pulled off his cock. “Got excited.”

In response, Josh kissed him again as he rubbed lube against Jus’ cock, slicking him up.

“I’m going to ride you,” he said, and Jus moaned at the idea. Josh continued preparing himself, stretching his ass further to take in Jus all while pumping Jus’ cock and rubbing lube all over it. 

He then positioned himself above Jus’ cock, and slowly, he sank down. There was a slight burn that accompanied the slide as he took Jus’ cock inch by inch. Jus grabbed his hips, steadying him as he bottomed out.

When he finally sank down on Jus, Josh felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Fuck - move!” Jus groaned, and Josh complied, proceeding to bounce up and down on his lap. 

Jus let out a string of expletives that made Josh grin as he sped up, bouncing up and down on Jus’ hard cock. 

“F-fuck,” he groaned out, and Jus nodded in agreement, sweat pooling in his chest as his cock slid and out of Josh’s tight hole. 

“Oh-oh-oh,” Jus moaned, feeling his orgasm slowly creep up on him. “Baby, you gotta slow down, I don’t think I’ll last very long…”

“We’ve got all night, what’s the rush, baby?” Josh asked, but slowing down nonetheless. He made it a point to slide Jus’ cock all the way out until only the tip remained before plunging back down, causing Jus to hit his prostate.

Jus moaned, pulling Josh down into a kiss before rolling them over and taking charge. He proceeded to thrust in and out of Josh’s ass, causing the engineer to moan wantonly. 

The room was soon filled with the sound of their hard and despearate fucking, their breaths intermingling, cries and moans filling the air as Jus fucked into Josh, both of them chasing their release. 

After a few more thrusts, Josh came all over them, followed by Jus who spilled into Josh.

“Fuck,” Josh breathed out as Justin gently pulled out and flopped on the bed next to him,.

“Indeed,” he said with a grin. “Vestell said I shouldn’t be exerting myself, but well…”

Josh laughed. “I don’t think you’ve been very good at following rules,” he said as he tried to stand. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Jus asked, pulling Josh back down next to him.

“I was going to get something to clean us,” Josh explained, and Jus shushed him with a kiss.

“You let me...I’ll clean us up…” he said as he stood up and went into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. “Let me take care of you now,” he said, and Josh couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

Later, when they were sated and cleaned, Josh snuggled against Jus, resting his head against his muscled chest, listening to his heart beat.

Jus sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers playing with the strands of hair on Josh’s head. A million thoughts ran through his mind, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get rid of them.

On one hand, he was ecstatic to know that he and Josh were on the same page, that they both liked each other. He imagined a future with Josh, and he was more than happy to have him in his life. He was no longer this guy that he viewed as a hero - that was a different Josh.

This Josh was someone he wanted to come home to. He fit right in with their group, and in a few days, Josh assimilated himself so well into their lives that it was as if he almost belonged.

He wanted to believe this was something that he could have.

But, as a few tears slipped from his eyes, he knew that this wasn’t going to be the case.

Jus looked down and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Josh’s head.

Fuck, he didn’t want to let go. Not when he had something finally good in his life, especially after…

Jus couldn’t even bear to think of his name.

But the universe said he had to let go. It was only right.

The thing is, was Jus willing to sacrifice the future of a million people for his own benefit?

Before all of this, he would have vehemently said no.

But now?

Well.

He didn’t know.


End file.
